


Coffee liqueur

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Hangover, jasp looks after peri, the end is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is out to party while Peridot works on a project and decide to try alcohol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee liqueur

Sometimes your life is plain out sad. Right now is one of those moments and you know it.

Your girlfriend Jasper is out with her friends at some stupid party. Its not that you wouldn't like to go as well (what totally is a lie you hate parties) its just that you have too much work to do. You would love to spent time with the one you love but.. you aren't really familiar with her friends and you really don't want to.

Sighing you skip the various pictures Jasper sent you from the party. This is too distracting you should work on your projects. Not stare at pictures and sink into self loathing. You put away your smartphone and try to work again chewing on your pencil while doing so.

After 20 minutes you notice that you just cant concentrate. For fucks sake your girlfriend could be flirting with someone else and you are just sitting here working on some stupid shit just to keep your marks mostly perfect! You are so stupid how could you let her go you should be there with her in some stupid tight dress. But you are at home in just one of her shirts and your panties, probably looking as unappealing as possible.

Your life is sad just plain out sad.. you don't even drink.. what sort of college student are you? You must be the nerds of nerds while jasper is the popular kid or something. 

God that's sad. But who cares.. actually YOU DO. 

You lay your forehead onto the table. This isn't any use. You aren't any use right now. 

Jasper would tell you that this is the perfect moment for a drink and for once in your oh so sad life you consider it.

What could possible happen? Nothing to bad, right? And you don't even have to go to the store Jasper has liquid here you can just take it.

Determined to make your life less sad you stand up and head towards the one shelf you know the liquid is in. rummaging through the bottles you look at the different spirits, beer, some other kind of beer, whiskey, vodka, scotch, liqueur and so on. Coffee liqueur is the one thing that actually sounds appealing after all it has the word 'coffee' in it so it must be good. 

Coffee tastes amazing and alcohol shouldn't be able to destroy that beautiful aroma. You take one of Jaspers glasses as well as the bottle and make your way towards the couch table.

“I can do this.. It might be my first drink since well ever but it has coffee inside so it should taste amazing”, you're talking to yourself in an empty room. Wow you really are going insane.

Settling on pouring yourself your first glass you sit down on the couch. After filling your drinking beverage and set it on your lips you take a deep breath. And then you swallow the slightly disgusting liqueur.

Its a mix of disgust and best experience ever and you aren't sure which of the two is more preeminent. 

Without thinking a second time you take the next sip and the next until the glass is empty which leads to another full one.

You keep on drinking while laying on the now even more comfortable couch.

You don't even remember how many drinks you had before sending Jasper a picture of yourself hugging the bottle. Apparently she answered pretty fast with just a lot of question marks but you didn't notice until the bottle was almost empty. 

At that point you must have been too drunk to think because you cant remember bullshit except for one part of the middle of the night where Jasper came home and woke you by carrying your sorry ass to the bedroom. But you were fast out again so that doesn't really count.

When you woke up the next time your head is pounding like hell it felt like someone hit you with a truck. Groaning you push your face deeper into the soft pillow trying to block the morning sun from reaching your face.

It helps. At least for a few minutes when one side of the bed dips and you feel the big and slightly rough hand on your head and your girlfriend usually loud voice set into a whisper well it still was too loud for your fragile brain.

“Peri how do you feel?”

You groan loudly which also leads to whining since its too god damn loud as well “Jasp I feel like I got run over and the sun hates me”

Jasper only answers by sighing and standing up to walk away. At first you think shes being a dick but you notice that it got darker which might have happened because she closed the curtains or a cloud settled over the sun. The first sounds more logical but all this thinking makes your head pound even harder.

A few minutes later your lovely girlfriend comes back again and plainly tells you to turn around and of course you do after all she knows what to do when someone has a hangover.

She hands you a glass of water and a small pill.

“the aspirin should help you feel better, lil green. But tell me what did you think drinking a whole bottle of liqueur on your own?”, her voice is still soft but laced with irritation. 

Before answering you take the things she brought you and let silence settle for a few moments.

“I was lonely and wanted to try it”, you aren't sure if you should tell her the rest so you just whisper it as low as possible, “I wanted to make my life less sad and not think about you flirting with hot girls that aren't a mess like me”

You turn your face into the pillow so you don't have to see her laugh at you but that also means you miss her perplex facial expression.

“Do you really think I'm flirting with anyone while being out?”, she sounds a tad sad, “I never even once tried too because I love you Peridot and I thought you knew that. I mean if I didn't want you I wouldn't have asked if you want to live with me.”

this is one of those moments where you hate that you always overthink things because she is right so you look at her. Her beautiful eyes look pained but as you reach for her hand and snuggle you cheek into it she smiles.

“Sorry Jasp I just was so lonely and jealous of everyone seeing you out there while I work on some stupid project...”

“don't worry lil green. I'd probably feel the same”, Jasper tenderly kisses your forehead, “get some rest so you're feeling all right again. How about going out for dinner today?”

God you must have the most perfect girlfriend in the whole world. She just knows how to make you feel good. The only thing that could make it better would be if she laid down with you.

Its like she read your mind when she settles down next to you.

You cant help but whisper out how much you love her. 

The answer you receive is a snort and a “Love you too now sleep”

With a small smile you drift into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
